


The Rise

by aerialreality



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Campaign AU, Campaigns are messy but love is messier, Eventual Threesome, F/M, Literally taking down the patriarchy, Lots of pining involved, M/M, Mayor Sabrina Spellman, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerialreality/pseuds/aerialreality
Summary: Sabrina’s running for mayor, aiming to usurp the incumbent, Mayor Blackwood. She’s having a blast dating Nick, and her campaign is in a groove. Therefore, everyone but Nick is surprised when she brings her high school ex-boyfriend on board as the graphic artist.orThe one where a campaign for mayor gets dirtier than anyone anticipated, in more ways than one.orThe one where Harvey gives up three prominent job offers in Manhattan to work with his ex in their small hometown after graduating from art school, because even with a degree, he never really learned how to get over Sabrina.





	The Rise

**Author's Note:**

> *everyone is in their mid-twenties. M is just to be safe, warnings added as needed.

* * *

Nick’s fingers were tapping impatiently against the wooden desk at the campaign headquarters, waiting on a late night delivery. It’s been a long day and he’s itching to get out of there and collapse into bed with Sabrina. His head is drooping, propped up on an elbow.

The rest of the staff had gone home hours ago, probably to hit up happy hour along the way. Sabrina had insisted on staying behind with him, but she had been working so _ hard _lately, doing volunteer work and speaking at events around town; he wouldn’t have it.

_ “You have a photo op tomorrow, Sabrina. Go get some beauty sleep, I’ll stay behind.” _

The main office, which is currently just a cramped space above Dr. Cerberus’s shop, only had two private offices. One was for Sabrina, and the other they used for conference meetings. It was small, and by small, Nick means maybe the size of two dorm rooms. Or two prison cells, from when he overheard other staffers complain about not having any elbow space.

But regardless, they had gotten a great discount because the owner was engaged to one of Sabrina’s aunts, and even a tiny office space like this one was all their low-budget campaign could afford.

Which was why he was the last one in, waiting on a shipment of _ Sabrina for Mayor! _buttons, stickers, and other accessories to arrive.

Sighing, Nick takes a sip of the vodka in front of him. He should probably just face the fact that the delivery wasn’t coming tonight and head out, but because of the high priority, they needed someone to sign for them. He was dozing off, lazily swirling the clear liquid around in the glass. He checked the time again and it was almost eleven at night. _ Fuck. _He’d wait five more minutes and then leave for the night, because this was ridiculous. What kind of delivery company pulled stunts like this??

Leaning back, his arms swing behind him as he stretches out in the chair. He cracks his back too, just because he can, and that’s when he almost misses the timid knock on the door.

Fucking finally. They needed them tomorrow afternoon at a speech Sabrina was making at the town hall.

He finishes off the drink and moves to open the door, running a hand through his hair. As it swings open, Nick is met face to face with someone who is most definitely _ not _ the delivery man.

So before realizing he probably shouldn’t say that out loud, Nick says it out loud anyways. 

_ “You’re not the delivery man.” _

Which he realizes later is kind of rude, but. Oh well. It’s late and he needs his beauty sleep, too, goddammit.

In another heartbeat of a second as he takes in the other boy’s appearance, Nick realizes he’s kinda cute — in a dorky sort of way. He was standing there awkwardly in the dim lighting, clad in denim jeans that hugged his hips perfectly, a wrinkled button down shirt and shaggy, dirty blonde hair. Looking down at the floor by his feet, Nick sees the guy is carrying two duffel bags as well. 

_ Huh, that’s interesting. _

The boy in question coughs awkwardly, shifting where he was standing. “No uh, sorry to disappoint. I was hoping that Sabrina would be here?”

_ What does he want with her? _

“No, sorry; you’re stuck with me right now. What did you want to talk to her about?” He’s genuinely curious now, cocking his head to the side.

The other bites his lip stiffly, staring at the floor for a few seconds before he asks, “Could I come in? I’m Harvey, erm — Sabrina hired me on as the graphic artist.”

Nick blinks.

_The _Harvey? The first _love of Sabrina’s life _Harvey? The one that Sabrina still went on endlessly about _all the time, _Harvey? The same Harvey that he still felt like he was competing with to this day, even though he’d been physically absent from Sabrina’s life for years?

And yes, he was caught off guard considering she hadn’t asked him if he was okay with bringing her ex fucking boyfriend onto the campaign. She could’ve hired literally anyone else, it’s not like he was the last creative person left on Earth.

But knowing how Sabrina talked about him still, he’s not very surprised. Nick had kind of been dreading something like this happening, the boyfriends from Sabrina’s past returning to whisk her away with promises that were better than his own. 

And okay, maybe that’s what Sabrina had wanted to talk about when she had left the office, giving him a kiss on the lips and saying, _ “Hey, there’s something we need to talk about when you come back tonight. I haven’t had a chance to bring it up yet, but it’s important.” _

But regardless of what he was feeling at the moment, Nick’s eyes flickered from Harvey’s unfairly attractive face down to his chest, to the dark jeans he was wearing. It felt like a waste to resent someone so inherently pretty, but here they were.

Wordlessly, Nick steps aside, letting Harvey into their tiny space.

“Welcome to our campaign office,” he says, dryly. Figuring he should at least pretend to be a gracious host, Nick asks, “Do you want a drink?” He gestures towards the half empty bottle of vodka on the table.

Harvey bites his lip awkwardly, running a hand through his hair. “No, thanks. I had a long trip.”

Nick nods curtly, pouring another one for himself because _ Jesus fuck, _he deserves it. There’s tension building steadily as silence overcomes the room, burning into his skin with every second that passes by.

“So, what did you want to talk to Sabrina about?” Nick asks, since it seems evident that Harvey isn’t going to speak first.

“Oh um, it was a little personal,” Harvey pauses, tugging at the sleeves on his jacket. “I was going to ask to crash with her and her aunts for a couple days until I can get settled in; I just came into town.”

Gagging a little on the inside — he’s positive his facial expression matches — because this entire situation wasn’t awkward enough for him already. Nick manages a strangled, “Oh, really?”

Harvey coughs, absently reaching for the bottle to pour himself a drink despite his previous answer. _ Guess it’s as awkward for Harvey as it is for him. Good. _ “Yeah, I haven’t — haven’t spoken to my dad in a few years and would rather not start it this way.” The words, _ or at all, _were left hanging silently unsaid.

If Nick was being totally honest, he wasn’t comfortable at all with what was happening, and that was really saying something. He was used to being the type of person who was confident and secure with himself most of the time, _ not at all _someone who second guessed anything. 

And really, what was Nick supposed to do, be the bad guy? Harvey was starting to look more and more vulnerable — like a kicked puppy the longer he stood there, leaning against the wall a bit pathetically. His arms were crossed protectively over his chest, his eyes not quite meeting Nick’s own as Harvey stared at the floor.

Sighing, he hates that the words slip out of his mouth without his permission, betraying him. Because he’s not entirely a bad person and couldn’t leave the guy to fend for himself; Nick isn’t a monster, okay? 

“Look, I’m not sure about Sabrina’s aunts, but you can stay with me and Sabrina for a couple of days.”

It’s entirely sadistic that he enjoys the surprised look on Harvey’s face, an _ O _ forming on his thin lips. That feeling, Nick doesn’t feel guilty about. _ Hey, he’s not perfect. _

“I wouldn’t want to impose, I can find somewhere else,” Harvey says, biting his lip. Nick’s eyes definitely don’t follow the action closely, narrowing in on the other’s mouth.

_ Yes, please. _

“No, don’t. I’m sure Sabrina wouldn’t mind.”

They come out more passive aggressively than Nick wants, but the sentiment is there. It’s obvious Harvey took the hint because he backs off entirely, “I can get a hotel room in the meantime, don’t worry.”

There’s something in Harvey’s expression that makes Nick say, “Just for tonight, alright? It’s late and the only one open is a shitty motel across town.”

Biting his lip, Harvey nods shyly. 

“Alright, thanks. Sorry again to impose, I just didn’t have many options.”

The words, _you’re too cute to impose on anyone _were on the tip of his lips, despite his previous and present misgivings towards the boy. Nick blinks again, shaking his head.

Where did _ that _even come from? He had game as much as the next guy, and above average game too. Nick had gotten around pretty well before he started dating Sabrina, having no trouble picking up men or women whenever he pleased. His sexuality was admittedly fluid, but hitting on his girlfriend’s ex was probably an unspoken taboo rule — even if he was currently annoyed with her.

“Alright, let’s go,” Nick says, pulling out his keys. He doesn’t offer to help Harvey carry his heavy bags, and the other boy doesn’t ask, trailing behind Nick on their way out of the office.

Later, after Harvey is settled in on the couch and he’s brushing his teeth, Nick realizes the delivery had never arrived.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

When he crawls into bed, he's careful not to wake Sabrina even though he has a bone to pick with her, _ because he is a gentleman, dammit._ Sleep comes slowly for Nick that night as he toss and turns in broken, restless fragments, not quite able to pass out like he had dreamed about doing all day. 

* * *

Sabrina’s alarm goes off first the next morning, and he hears her groan and a noisy smack as her hand reaches over to hit the bedside table, turning off the blaring noise.

He can feel her turn over, her hand moving to run through his hair. A smile creeps into the edges of his lips, sighing as her hand lowered to rub the back of his neck. It felt nice, and Nick can feel himself hardening under the sheets. For a moment in the peaceful morning silence, he forgets what happened last night and _ who the fuck _he invited into their apartment.

“Psssst. I know you’re awake, Nick,” Sabrina whispers, giggling.

“Hey,” he murmurs, turning around to face her.

“Hey, there,” she replies, her hand stilling at the curve of Nick’s ear.

“So, I should’ve mentioned it sooner—,” Sabrina begins, before the sound of a toilet flushing in the next room bursts into their bubble.

“Is someone here?” she asks, sitting up in thinly veiled alarm.

Nick follows suit as he nods his head.

“Yeah, guess who turned up at the office last night? No delivery arrived, but your ex-boyfriend is a guest in our living room now,” Nick says, his voice dripping dryly as he laughed ironically.

It’s a foreign sound to him, and he hates it.

Sabrina pales, her pretty dark eyes widening. “Harvey’s here? Why? We haven’t spoken in years, you know that.”

“I don’t know how to break it to you, but you hired him, Sabrina.”

_ “What?” _If it weren't such a serious situation, her reaction would've almost been comical, the way her jaw dropped in surprise.

“You’re telling me you had no idea that your ex was brought on to _ your _ campaign? On _ your _ payroll?” Nick asks, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

“No, I really busy that day and I gave final approval to Prudence — I didn’t know who she picked out,” Sabrina replies, her eyes widening.

It suddenly makes a lot of sense, realization dawning in both of their faces at the same time.

Prudence had been fantastic so far, an obvious choice for the campaign manager despite their rivalry and grudging respect that had grown between her and Sabrina since graduating. It had been Sabrina's idea to bring her on in a quid pro quo agreement; to join the competition and simultaneously aide Prudence's personal vendetta to take down her father.

She did do her job well, flawlessly and efficiently getting the work done with every passing day. And although half the staff was terrified of her, there was still no one better.

It didn’t stop her from stirring up trouble whenever she saw fit, or when she grew bored on slower days.

“I am so so so sorry, Nick. I didn’t plan any of that, you have to believe I would’ve asked you first before even approaching Harvey with the idea,” she says, taking his hand in hers. The truth is obvious on her face, concern all but emulating off of her. “I’ll have another talk with her today about personal boundaries, Nick, okay?”

“So if you weren’t going to talk to me about Harvey this morning, what _ were _you going to talk about?” Nick asks, almost but not quite believing her words.

“Our anniversary is next week, Nick. I was going to ask how you wanted to spend it, I didn't mean to be so misleading,” she says, giggling.

Sighing in what he refused to admit was relief, Nick could’ve banged his head into the wall. Unraveled by fucking _ Prudence. _ He’d get her back for this, Nick promised himself, ideas already filtering in and out of his head.

“So, what did you want to do?” Sabrina repeats, trailing a hand down his thigh. Her touch feels wonderful, creating an entirely different type of tension that takes over the room.

Glancing at her, donned in her thin red pajamas that drove him wild, Nick replies, “I’ve got a few ideas before we have to go in.” He leans in to kiss her lips, maneuvering himself on top of her. Sabrina is smiling and laughing, her eyes bright as she looks up at him.

  
_ That, _ he thinks, _ is all that really matters. _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't stay away for long! No promises on regular updates with this one but I do hope to continue it! I'm not sure where it's going yet but it's going.
> 
> ...and yes, Prudence did Parent Trap them hahaha.


End file.
